


THREE OF A KIND

by TheLady0fShalott



Series: Triple A [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Path, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Clone Wars, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Pirates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLady0fShalott/pseuds/TheLady0fShalott
Summary: AU. Prequel for Triple A. While selling their stolen goods Asajj and Anakin come across a Togruta child working in a sweat shop, Anakin realizes there is more to her then meats the eye. In fact they are three of a kind.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Asajj Ventress
Series: Triple A [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	THREE OF A KIND

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel to my Triple A series, this takes place about 2 years before THE UNDISCOVERED and is the story of how Anakin and Asajj meet Ahsoka.

_Creece_ was a grimy world it’s hard woods and swampy ground had been beat back to make way for the many small cities and space ports that dotted its surface. Asajj had to say she didn’t fancy the planet; it was a good thing she was only there to drop off goods. Turning to her young co-pirate Asajj jerked her head at the street singe “where there”. Where there was a large factory building. The planet was far more industrialized than either Asajj’s or Anakin’s home planets had been. Their meeting was inside the greasy factory and they were met at the door by the owner, a large husky being, he wore clothes stained with wool grease. 

“This way,” the man said.

“You’re Coobal?” Asajj asked, she wasn’t about to do business with an underling.

The man grunted and nodding said “yeah”. 

“Very well then,” Asajj said and followed him into the factory.

Anakin wrinkled his nose at the smell. It was sour and he could taste it in the air.

“I’m going to go look around,” Anakin called,

“I’ll only be a minute, stay close,” Asajj said knowing her young friend had a habit of getting himself into trouble. That’s what you get for picking up strange boys you find in the middle of the desert Asajj told herself mentally as she followed Coobal into his office.

The factory was quiet which meant it was after work hours. Anakin walked between rows of huge machinery all used in the textile business. The function as well as most of the machines in that building seemed to be related wool manufacturing. As Anakin walked through the darkened building only minimal lights flickering around the building to illuminate pathways he heard the sound of someone sniffing. Following the noise Anakin came to a machine that had a small togruta sitting by it. She was young, how young Anakin didn’t know, but her little blue and white montroll and lekku were not very long and he did know that those were an age indicator in their species. Her orange and white patterned skin was smeared with the yellow grease from the wool and at the moment she was sitting on the floor and holding a cleaning rag of some kind.

“Hey there?” Anakin said, announcing his presents to her, she looked up quickly as if startled then her eyes, large and blue went slightly wider.

“Hello,” she said looking up, up, up to Anakin’s eyes.

He liked her instantly; she looked him in the eye, “what are you doing in here?” Anakin had a feeling she wasn’t playing.

“I’m cleaning my machine, I didn’t do it last week, so the boss made me stay behind and do it now,” she said, “what are you doing here, are you a worker?”

“No, I’m dropping off parts at the factory… you work here?” Anakin asked, he could feel it, this girl, she was force sensitive. 

The girl nodded “I’m Ahsoka Tano,” she said a little shyly.

“Anakin Skywalker, it’s nice to meet you,” Anakin offered a hand to her; she took it with her own much smaller dirty hand and gave it a shack. 

“So does your family work here too?” Anakin asked, he knew that lots of kids had to help support families all over the galaxy by working in factories. Ahsoka shook her head,

“No, I don’t have any family, Coobal keeps those of us without families housed in the other building, there’s some beds and stuff over there. He says it’s cheaper than anywhere else but we still have to work off the cost of the room. Kitlee has been there for fifteen years and he just keeps being in debit.” Ahsoka looked down at her hands “I don’t think I’ll ever pay mine off”.

Anakin felt his heart thump several times; she was being forced to work in a sweet shop. He knew what that was like, but he was sure he had never looked so young and hurt. Crouching down to be on the same level as she was sitting on the floor, Anakin said “hay, do you want to come with me in my starship and leave the planet?”

Ahsoka looked up at him, he was a stranger, she knew nothing about him, Anakin Skywalker could easily be a slaver or worse, like Coobal was always warning his workers about. But there was something, that strange since she got sometimes, that told her he was not there to hurt her. Anakin smiled at her. Ahsoka nodded “but I have a debit, I can’t leave” Ahsoka said. 

“That’s not an issue,” Anakin leaned in closer and whispered his next words “I’m a pirate, I was going to steal you”.

Ahsoka felt a grin spread over her face without being told. She liked him.

“Alright I’ve got the credits, the deals done,” Asajj appeared at Anakin’s shoulder, she paused as she saw him talking to a little togruta.

“This is Asajj Ventress,” Anakin introduced, “Asajj, this is Ahsoka Tano”.

“Nice to meet you,” Asajj said but she didn’t sound like she meant it, turning to Anakin she added “care to explain?”

Anakin stood and said “Ahsoka’s practically a slave here, she doesn’t have any family, I say we take her with us.”

Asajj rolled her eyes, another of the many things Skywalker did that got under her skin. Now he wanted to pick up orphans, but Asajj paused and gave Ahsoka another glance. The force was trying to tell her something, Asajj didn’t want to listen though, the last time she had listened it had brought her to Anakin. “You don’t have any family?” Asajj asked, she remembered what it was like being a slave. She also could remember what it was like when Ky Narec had dropped out of the sky and saved her and took her away from that life. The little togruta shook her head. “Alright then you can come with us,” Asajj said, she knew she would regret this decision in the future.

Ahsoka followed the two pirates back towards the doors, it was friendtening, the idea of going with these strangers. At the same thing there was a strange serenity she had that going with them was about to change her life for the better. “Hey, where do you think you're going?” Coobal shouted as he came up the aisle.

Ahsoka shrank back a little “I was…” Ahsoka stammered “I was just-”.

“You were just trying to sneak out of your debit card,” Coobal said a nasty snarl in his voice.

“No,” Ahsoka squeaked, shrinking back against the wall, she saw the two pirates take a half step between herself and Coobal but it didn’t make her feel much better.

“How much is her debit?” Asajj asked, she’d rather deal with his the easy way,

“60,000 credits, and she’s not for sale,” Coobal said,

“Sale!” Anakin’s tone was harsh “she’s a person,”

“Get out,” Coobal told them. Asajj had planned to talk more, Anakin apparently decided the conversation was over.

Ahsoka felt her lip wobble for a moment, they were going to leave her there. Anakin moved forwards in one fluid movement before Coobal had a chance to reach for his blaster. Anakin caught Coobal by the throat and slammed him backwards hard. Coobal fell hard and all the breath was knocked out of his body. “You own nothing,” Anakin said his voice venom.

“Let's get out of here,” Asajj said, shoving open the door, Anakin had just burned a buyer for them, it didn't matter, they’d made due without Coobal. Anakin and Ahsoka made a quick exit with Asaj following.

They slipped back to the docking bays quickly. “Welcome to _Starkiller,_ ” Anakin said as they approached the large pale coloured freighter ship. Ahsoka wnet aboard with her eyes large as she took in the ship.

Asajj stopped Anakin on the ramp, “you had better be responsible for her,” Asajj tapped a finger into Anakin’s chest. Asajj had not expected Anakin to stick around as long as he had, it seemed like everyone she loved abandoned her. After the death of her master Ky Narec she had stopped letting others get too close. She had only now Anakin a short time, and it seemed that instead of losing that connection she was gaining another.

“I will,” Anakin said and headed on board of _Starkiller_ , they got under way and were in space shortly.

They got Ahsoka cleaned up from the factory grim and some food while Asajj was going through their listings of destinations still to make.

“Next time we don’t advertise we deliver,” Asajj said as she found her destination, “this one is all the way on Nal-Hutta”

Anakin grimaced “I don’t like Hutts,” glancing back at Ahsoka he asked “you ok little one?”

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka said her arms crossed over her chest, she was actually a little cold.

Anakin disappeared a moment and came back with a red and gold blanket. “Here,” Anakin handed her the wrap adding “space is very cold”.

Ahsoka vaguely remembered being in a spaceship before and she was sure it had been cold then too. Ahsoka put the blanket around her shoulders and taking one of the back seats in _Starkiller’s_ cockpit she asked “why did you help me?”

“That's easy,” Anakin said, turning in his pilot's chair a little to look back at her, “where three of a kind.”

“The destination is set, let’s get going shall we?” Asajj said.

“On our way,” Anakin reached for the hyper-drive and slowly pulled back on the leaver, the _Starkiller_ jumped forwards and into star lines.


End file.
